As is known, long-haul optical fiber transmission systems play an important role in contemporary global communications. Key components of such systems include optical fibers in which characteristic fiber nonlinearity limits performance of signals traversing therein.
Accordingly systems, methods and apparatus that mitigate the effects of such nonlinearity would represent an advance in the art.